1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for producing multiple recombinant polypeptides in a filamentous fungal host cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recombinant production of a polypeptide in a filamentous fungal host cell may provide for a more desirable vehicle for producing the polypeptide in commercially relevant quantities. The recombinant production of a polypeptide is generally accomplished by constructing an expression cassette in which the DNA coding for the polypeptide is placed under the expression control of a promoter from a regulated gene. The expression cassette is introduced into the host cell, usually by plasmid-mediated transformation. Production of the polypeptide is then achieved by culturing the transformed host cell under inducing conditions necessary for the proper functioning of the promoter contained on the expression cassette.
Filamentous fungal cells may be transformed with a vector by a process involving protoplast formation, transformation of the protoplasts, and regeneration of the cell wall in a manner known per se. Transformation of a filamentous fungal host cell with two or more vectors, alone or together (co-transformation) is very inefficient and limited by the availability of useful selectable markers.
There is a need in the art for methods of constructing filamentous fungal strains capable of expressing multiple recombinant polypeptides by targeting tandem expression constructs to one or more (e.g., several) specific genomic loci to achieve desired expression levels of all interested polypeptides.
The present invention provides improved methods for producing multiple recombinant polypeptides in a filamentous fungal host cell.